onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kumadori
| extra1=| extra2= | devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Kumadori (クマドリ, Kumadori) is one of the last members of CP9 to be revealed. Appearance He is recognizable by his large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that rarely seems to be open. His body positions (especially his penchant for holding one hand out in front of him) are also reminiscent of mie poses, and his vocal inflection is similar to that of kabuki actors. Personality He seems to honor the samurai honor code very heavily as he comically attempts to take his own life after dishonoring himself. As he accepts the blame for nearly anything, even faults of others, this happens quite often in his appearances. Before he commits seppuku, however, he instinctively uses tekkai every time, unintentionally saving his own life in a rather comical way. He seems to have strong feelings for his deceased mother, beginning to sob, even while fighting, at the very thought of her. He claims her "divine protection" is the reason for his failed suicide-attempts. It also seems he doesn't like to tell lies. Kumadori is a sennin (仙人, a type of hermit in Japanese folklore who can control even their body's autonomic functions, as well as live forever), which explains his sudden weight gain/loss as well as the ability to control his hair. Kumadori is a very loud character, and utters very few sentences not written in bolded fonts and ending with exclamation marks. He has the strange habit of yelling something resembling "YOYOI!!" rather often. He tends to repeat or draw out syllables and words in the manner of kabuki actors and has a penchant for spouting off random Haiku in battle, or at other inappropriate times. Abilities and Powers His fighting abilities seem to revolve around controlling his hair, using it to grab his enemies and attacking them. He often combines his techniques with a shakujo or a Khakkhara that he occasionally uses in battle for even more destructive power. Overall he is the most eccentric character in CP9. He has been practicing Seppuku'' (切腹 ''Sharp Belly). Rokushiki Kumadori has mastered all six techniques of Rokushiki, and he usually combines it with his staff and Life Return to increase versatility. Life Return As a hermit, Kumadori can use Life Return to control his bodily functions to his desire, such as manipulating his hair or allowing him to digest food in an instant and losing all the excess weight at once. *'Kami Shibari (髪縛り, ''Hair Bind):' Kumadori lengthens his hair and manipulates it to bind his opponents. *'Shishi Kababu (獅子樺蕉, Lion Kebab):' Kumadori heats up the tip of his staff (possibly by using friction with his superhuman strength) and creates a fireball on that tip. He can shoot these fireballs as projectiles at his opponent at fast speeds, as well as use them to boost the destructive power of his staff's strikes. The name is a pun on shish kebab, which is a food made through a method similar to how the attack is performed. *'Shouka, Kyushu (消化吸収 Digestion, Absorption):'Kumadori uses this technique to return to its normal size body fat after eating all the food in the refrigerator in which Chopper had locked him in. History Enies Lobby Arc Kumadori was originally fighting with Nami, who was at a severe disadvantage against his powers. However, Chopper appeared and helped Nami (after Nami had already stolen Kumadori's key) to escape, becoming Kumadori's opponent. Chopper managed to trap Kumadori in the refrigerator, but had to consume a Rumble Ball to do so. When Kumadori broke out and resumed the battle, Chopper concluded that he would need his Arm Point or Horn Point to break Kumadori's tekkai, but due to having consumed a Rumble Ball before, had difficulty accessing the proper forms. Even when Chopper did get the desired form and managed his strongest attack, it had no effect on Kumadori. On the verge of defeat, Chopper consumed a third Rumble Ball, and his subsequent "Monster Point" form severely injured Kumadori and threw him all the way back to the courthouse. Current Events He and the other agents were rescued by Blueno's Air Door. Most of them had survived through their fights against the Straw Hats despite their injuries, except for Rob Lucci.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 493 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.3, the rest of CP9 note how heavily wounded Rob Lucci was. He then carries an unconscious Lucci along the Sea Train tracks with the others. Having arrived at St. Poplar with the others, he begins to preform in the street for medical fees as they are no longer connected to the government since Spandam blamed them for the failed mission at Enies Lobby.One Piece Manga - Chapter 496 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.6, CP9 arrive in St. Poplar.One Piece manga - chapter 494, CP9's Personal Report Vol.4, Jyabura and Blueno overhear specific plans to make CP9 the scapegoats for Spandam's failed mission. After paying for Lucci's medical fees, they use the rest to buy clothes and other essentials. Kumadori is seen feeding Hattori as Kalifa reads a book.One Piece Manga - Chapter 502 and 504 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.12-13, Kumadori and the other CP9 agents rest awhile while Lucci recovers. Later, Lucci is discharged from the hospital, to general celebration. He seems to enjoy himself as CP9 plays bowling, particularly when Kalifa used her explosive strength to smash the bowling ball through the wall (let alone the pins).One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, and 508-510 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.15-18, CP9 celebrate Lucci's recovery at a bowling alley but are interrupted. However, the Candy Pirates appeared and began ransacking St. Poplar. Thus Kumadori, along with the rest of CP9, stopped their bowling match to save the kidnapped citizens by beating the offending pirates up. But Lucci goes too far and kills the captain, which shocks the onlookers, and CP9 realize they cannot stay in the city anymore.One Piece Manga - Chapter 511-513 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.19-21, CP9 save St. Poplar from the Candy Pirates. However, a little girl gives Kalifa a flower to thank her for saving the town, with Kumadori, Fukurou and Jyabura frightened. Taking this gift and commandeering the Candy Pirates' ship, they sailed back to their homeland.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514-515 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.22-23, CP9 decide to leave St. Poplar. Upon arrival, they spied upon the next generation of CP9 agents being trained.One Piece Manga - Chapter 517-519 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.24-26, the agents sail back to their homeland and spy upon the next generation of CP9. As they were watching, they found out the pursuers that Spandam sent had caught up with them. In order to protect their homeland from this people, the agents dealt with them. They are then seen standing on Very Good's ship after dealing with the pursuers.One Piece Manga - Chapter 521-522 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.27-28, CP9 protect their homeland from Spandam's pursuers. After Lucci gives their former leader a message that they would come back for him someday, the agents commandeer their pursuer's ship and sailed off from their homeland. However, the now planted flower the grateful girl gave them on their homeland is seen behind the silouhette of their ship in the distance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 528 Cover Story: CP9's Personal Report Vol.33, CP9 leave their homeland. Translation and Dub Issues Kumadori's name most likely comes from the Japanese word kumadori (隈取り, a type of makeup used for kabuki), as his features look very similar to those of kabuki actors in their makeup. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Kumadori had been wearing his kabuki-style makeup since he was a child. *Also in Volume 44 of the SBS, it is revealed that Kumadori's mother is still alive. However, Kumadori does not seem to know this. *He has a lion theme, due to his mane-like hair and several attacks containing "shishi", or lion. He also tends to compare himself to a lion and gets angry when compared to other animals, such as an octopus. *In a recent Weekly Shonen Jump, in a poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Kumadori ranked at 97th. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:CP9 Category:Male Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters